


Fault - An Egos Request Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, anti is sweet, enjoy, it took me so long, jack was in the wrong place at the wrong time, marvin is cute, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Anti pushed Marvin a little too far, and Jack paid the price. It was all Marvin's fault, though...
Kudos: 21





	Fault - An Egos Request Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Like Jack gotten hurt, and everyone is trying to help him. The way he got hurt was a magic mishap from Marvin. Anti kept bothering him for something, Marvin tried to blast him, and it hit Jack instead. Anti tries everything to wake him up, and succeeds when he hugs him.

Anti hadn’t meant for it to happen, he really hadn’t. He didn’t know that Jack had even been present in the room. And, in his mind, he’d done nothing wrong. Well… not at first anyways.

He had been sitting on the couch, watching as Marvin played with his cards and practiced tricks. Well, he’d been playing with knives, specifically. Marvin had been working to perform the knife-throwing trick and had asked Anti to volunteer.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Marvin.” Anti said, watching through narrowed eyes as the magician hovered in front of him.

“It’s a perfect idea!” Marvin’s eyes were shining with excitement. “Look, Anti, no offense, but you’re the best equipped for this because… well, y’know.”

The demon scoffed, rubbing his throat absentmindedly. “Yeah, I got it. I can take it if something goes wrong.” His eyes flashed black. “But nothing better go wrong.”

Marvin just grinned. He lowered himself to the floor and grabbed one of the knives from the table beside him. “Ready?”

Anti sighed and nodded. He leaned back against the wall and went stiff, like a board.

The magician took a deep breath. He brought his hand back, then threw it forward, releasing the knife and watching it fly. 

It landed with a thud beside Anti’s head and fell without sticking, clattering to the floor.

Anti laughed. “Wanna try that again, magic man?”

Marvin bit his lip and picked up another knife as Jack entered the room and froze. “Um- should I be concerned?”

“Nah, he’s just trying to murder me, it’s fine.” Anti waved him off as Marvin threw another knife that bounced harmlessly off of the wall. “Trying and failing.” he added with a grin.

The magician curled his lip and picked up the third knife. He took his time aiming, bringing his arm back and forth a couple times. When he released it, it soared through the air and hit the space beside Anti’s torso. The point stuck the wall for a moment before falling out to the ground.

Anti snorted. “I dunno what to tell you Marvin, I think you need more practice.” He pushed himself off of the wall, shaking his head. “Those throws were pretty weak.”

With a frustrated growl, Marvin’s eyes turned blue. He threw his hand out, sending a flaming ball of bluish fire towards Anti.

The demon reeled back in surprise, watching as it narrowly missed him and hit Jack instead. The Irishman crumpled to the floor.

“Jack!” Anti ran over to him. “Marvin, this is all your fault, what the hell?”

The magician flew over, a look of panic on his face. “M-My fault, but I-” He shook his head. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!” he protested.

He crouched down, rolling Jack onto his back. He appeared unconscious. 

“Go get the doc.” Anti said, keeping his gaze on Jack.

Looking guilty, Marvin quickly left.

“C’mon, Jack-” Anti muttered. He checked for Jack’s pulse. He was pretty sure he felt it, but then again, he was a demon. It wasn’t something he had to worry about on the regular.

Thankfully, Marvin returned moments later, Schneep by his side. “Anti, what happened?” the doctor exclaimed, kneeling down in front of him.

The demon shook his head. “Please help him-” he whispered.

Schneep grabbed Jack’s wrist, placing his fingers on it and feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. “He is only unconscious.” 

The tension noticeably dropped in the room. 

The German looked between Anti and Marvin. “What happened?”

“Marvin shot him with a fireball.” Anti said before the latter could speak.

“Marvin!” Schneep looked alarmed. “I thought we had discussed not doing that in ze house, ja?”

The magician looked down guiltily. “Yeah… sorry, doc.”

Anti bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty himself. But he said nothing.

Chase entered the living room and stopped dead, staring at the scene before him. “What… what happened, is he alright?”

“Ja, he is fine.” Schneep sighed. “Well… unconscious. But fine.”

Chase sat down on the floor, shaking Jack’s shoulders. He didn’t move. “Are you sure that’s all that’s wrong?” he asked. “When did this happen?”

“A couple minutes ago.” Anti said softly. 

“Shouldn’t he be up by now doc?” 

Schneep rubbed the back of his neck. “I… perhaps, liebling, I cannot say for sure. Marvin’s magic does not exactly fall into the realm of modern medicine, if you understand.”

Chase shook Jack once more. The Irishman still did not move.

More footsteps sounded in the doorway; when Anti looked up he saw JJ and Jackie standing there, eyes wide. The others made room for JJ to come and kneel beside Jack. He softly stroked Jack’s hair, looking upset. 

“JJ, it’s alright.” Schneep pulled him back. “He is simply unconscious. We… do not know when he will wake up, though-”

The mute man trembled, letting the doctor pull him away. He was obviously distressed. 

Jackie stayed where he was, looking slightly calmer as he floated in the air.

“I just don’t understand. You’ve done some stupid stuff, Marvin, but how did you manage to hit Jack with a fireball?” Chase asked. He took off his hat, ruffling his hair.

Marvin swallowed hard. “U-Um… well, it was an accident. What happened was-”

“It was my fault.” Anti interrupted. Everyone turned, eyes falling on him, but he kept his eyes focused on Marvin. “He was just trying to practice his act, and I… I antagonized him. The shot was meant for me.”

The magician bit his lip, looking grateful. 

Schneep looked between them. “Is that what happened?” he asked Marvin. The man nodded. 

Anti sighed, moving back down beside Jack. He cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry, Jack, it was my fault. Marvin shot you, but it was meant for me. I ducked, I-I didn’t realize. And then I blamed him. But it was my fault.” 

He looked around to the others. “I’ll watch him until he wakes. It’s the least I can do.”

The rest of them looked around for a moment, then all murmured assent and headed off. Marvin stayed, whispering a quiet “thanks” before following.

Anti smiled after him. He lifted Jack up into his arms, carrying him over to the couch. When he set him down, he hugged him. 

“Get off, you’ll smother me.” Jack muttered.

The demon pulled away, looking surprised. “Jack, you’re awake!”

The Irishman nodded, sitting up. “Yeah, I have been.”

Anti frowned. “What?”

“C’mon, the fireball didn’t knock me out that bad, Schneep told you guys that. But we both know why that fireball hit me. You needed to learn your lesson.”

Anti’s eyes flashed black. “What gives you the right-”

“You made up. I’m fine. We’re all good, Anti, relax.” Jack placed a hand on his arm.

The demon calmed. He sighed. “I… guess that’s true.” 

Jack smiled and pulled him into another hug. “You’re learning,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but it was taking me so incredibly long and I felt bad for not getting it sooner. Hopefully you still enjoyed it <3


End file.
